I Told You So
by Carolina in the Morning
Summary: Just a little fluff piece. Draco and Ginny are married when Harry shows up one day... Loosely song fic for Carrie Underwood's "I Told You So"


A/N: Hooray for my first upload! Just a little Song-Fic (in a loose sense). I used the song "I Told You So," most recently reproduced by Carrie Underwood for inspiration. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I bow to the queen. And I have no musical talent and therefore do not own the song "I Told You So"

"I told you so"

The doorbell chimed through the house to where Ginny was mixing cookie dough. She waved her wand and the dough began to knead itself. She wiped her hands on her apron and hung it on the hook as she left the kitchen to cross her spacious living room. She smiled at the portrait hanging above the mantel in a silver frame. She parted a green curtain next to her oak front door. She couldn't see the stranger's face. "Huh, who on earth…" Ginny wondered, twisting the door knob. The door opened and Ginny's chocolate eyes widened at the emerald ones they met.

"Harry?" she whispered in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. "Hey Ginny," Harry said quietly, smiling softly. "Listen, I want to come back home. I learned my lesson and I'm tired of always being alone. You're all I've ever wanted and it's been killing me to stay away." Harry knelt and grabbed Ginny's left hand, "I'll be yours forever, I swear," Harry moved to slide the gold and ruby band onto her finger only to encounter it occupied by three silver bands, intricately fitted with emeralds and rubies, forming a beautiful flower when the three rings were examined together. Harry looked up at Ginny in shock. Ginny smiled sadly, "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Fails-To-Listen. I told you so. I told you one day you'd come crawling back, wanting me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go. Well, I've found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again."

Harry's eyes showed a flash of anger as he noticed Ginny's stomach was not very proportional to her lithe Quidditch-toned frame. Ginny was at least five months heavy with a child. Just then, a small girl walked up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mummy? When's Daddy coming home?" the child murmured. Ginny smiled at the platinum haired little beauty and knelt briefly, "Soon, very soon, my dear one. Will you do Mummy a favor and wake up Luke?" "Kay!" the girl brightened and darted back up a wide set of stairs. Realization dawned on Harry's face and he jumped up and grabbed Ginny's shoulders, shaking her roughly, "YOU BLOODY BINT! YOU MARRIED THAT FERRET?! AND THEN BORE TWO OF HIS SPAWN?!" Harry raged.

Suddenly, Harry found himself in a sleeper's hold with a wand to his temple. Draco growled, "Potter, you will never lay another hand on my wife, or so much as look upon my _three_ children ever again in your pathetic life." Ginny's hands flew protectively to her growing womb at the mention of their newest child. Harry broke away roughly, spitting out "Ginny, if you want to run off and be Mrs. Ferret von Death Eater and have his spawn, fine! Just don't come crying to me when he ruins you." With that, Harry turned on his heel and disapparated.

Luke and Julia came barreling down the stairs just as the Malfoys closed their front door. "DADDY!" the three and four year old voices cried, half a moment before Draco found himself on the ground and covered in hugs and small kisses. Ginny laughed and picked up her daughter, who cocked her head as she looked at the kitchen counter. "Mummy? Why is there cookie dough dancing on the counter?" Ginny gasped and waddled to the kitchen, waving her wand to divide the dough and send it on a pan into the oven. Draco followed with Luke on his shoulders, passing the portrait of the Malfoys' wedding day. Draco strode over to kiss his wife softly on the cheek, pulling a dozen roses from his sleeve in a cheesy rendition of the muggle magic trick. "Happy Anniversary, my beautiful Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered, as his wife turned to kiss him deeply until the children's cries of "EWWWW!" broke them apart.


End file.
